As long as you are here
by mayelrules13
Summary: As mikans father died...she felt depressed that her mom died too...so she was sent to a special school....and soon falls deeply in,love with a guy....but will he change her life forever?....
1. The Day

_**As long as you are here**_

_**Chapter 1: The Day**_

The first chapter is about the family so…plz be patient…it will get to the good parts

There was a family called the Sakura's. They were not poor, or rich. They were just a happy family, living in a cozy ordinary house.

The mom was a great mother and wife. She had the best home made cooking.

The dad was a strong and brave man. He was a great dad and husband. He served in the army. He was glad he had the job, because we wanted to protecting his family and his country.

The daughter, Mikan, was the most cheerful daughter in the world. She would always smile and support and comfort others. Her smile gave warmth to everybody. Even in the sad times she would smile and tell them it would be okay.

was the most cheerful daughter in the world. She would always smile and support and comfort others. Her smile gave warmth to everybody. Even in the sad times she would smile and tell them it would be okay.

You may think this was the **most** perfect family in the universe, but they weren't. Every thing **changed** after that **day.**

It was **September**. And it was a sunny afternoon. But there was a war going on.

The phone rang. **_Ring Ring Ring._** "Hello?" said aan innocent and happy voice.

"Hello? Is that you Mikan?"

"Hai."

"Its me..**Papa.**" said the dad.

"Papa!? Oh papa I miss you very much!" said Mikan in a happy voice.

"I miss you too, honey"

"So hows the war?" said Mikan ina concerned voice.

"Its ok…but its becoming worse. Some people are getting wounded…and some people have been…..killed" said the dad hesitantly.

"Oh…" that's was all she can say.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine..ok." he said in a happy voice but somehow Mikan heard a little sadness in his voice.

"Well...is your mother there?" asked the dad.

"Yeah. Let me go get her."

_3 minutes later…_

"Hello?" asked the mother.

"Honey! I missed you so much" said the dad.

"I miss you too." Said the mom happily.

"Honey….I got some news to tell you…" he said sadly.

"What is it?" asked the mom worriedly.

----------------------------------- 3----------------------------------

"HOTARU!!!" said Mikan loudly.

"What is it Mikan? (sigh)" said annoyingly.

"I just heard that you were going to move to a different school, that's very far away." She said sobbing.

"Yes its true, I am moving to a far away school." She said with no emotion.

"WHY!!??" she said crying.

"Because…I just have to ok." Said Hotaru.

"Do you want to leave me?!" Mikan said.

"Yes." Said Hotaru.

"YOUR SUCH A MEANIE!!!" said Mikan.

"im just kidding…I just need to go. And I'm going to Alice Academy." Said Hotaru.

"o ok" said Mikan calming down.

"wEll I got to go! Bye!" said Mikan.

----------------------------- 3------------------------------------

_**At the house…**_

Mikan saw her mom at the kitchen crying.

"Mom are you okay?" Mikan said worriedly.

"Your dad……"

_**------------------------------------to be continued------------------------------------**_

**Plz Review…I want to know If u ppl like it……**


	2. A new life

_**As long as you are here**_

_**Chapter: A new life**_

**Flashback…**

**_At the house…_**

Mikan saw her mom at the kitchen crying.

"Mom are you okay?" Mikan said worriedly.

"Your dad……"

"Your dad is……" the mom said crying in between.

"What mom?...DAD IS WHAT!!??" Mikan said concerned.

"Your dad is…**dead…" **she said in a low tone, but continuously crying.

Mikan widened her eyes. She couldn't believe her dad was dead.

_**Dead?? Mikan thought, tears were forming in her eyes.**_

"But I just talked to him about like 5 hours ago." Mikan said in a calm voice but with sadness.

"that's before he died. He told me that he had to go to the enemys base camp and see what they were planning, but 4 hours ago some soldiers found him and they took him back, but it was to late, he had six bullets shot at him." The mother started crying while explaining it to her.

"which soldiers found dad? Was it dads soldiers, or the enemy's soldiers." Asked Mikan. Still thinking about her fathers death.

"it was your dads soldiers that found him." Said the mother.

Mikan was speechless, she didn't know what to say.

She didn't believe that her dad was dead. She went upstairs to her room, she locked the door and laid on her bed crying, wondering why did he have to die. She couldn't even say goodbye.

**_The next day_**

It was time for school. But she didn't want to go to school. All she wanted to do is to stay in her room until she rotten to death.

But unfortunately she had to go to school. Her mom was sick. The mom began feeling sick since two days after the fathers death. Mikan was really worried about her. But there wasn't any thing she can do, except go to school.

So she took a bath, and wore her uniform.

**_At school_**

Mikan was walking to school, until she bumped into her best friend Hotaru.

"Hi Mikan." Said Hotaru, there was a glint of sadness in her voice. Hotaru knew mikan's father died, but she didn't want to bring up that subject. Because she knew that she will start crying. And she didn't like seeing mikan cry.

"Hi Hotaru" said Mikan, with a weary voice, and sounded she didn't have sleep for weeks.

"You sound so tired. Why don't you go back home and rest." Said Hotaru.

"No, I'll go to school." She said tired.

"Are you sure?" said Hotaru.

"yeah. And I will surely miss you when you move to another school." Said Mikan.

"I will miss you too. But promise me you will take care of yourself and your mom. Ok?" she said concerned.

"I promise." Mikan said, but with no smile on her face.

"Ok, lets hurry up before we be late." Hotaru said.

**_Dismissal_**

"Well today is my last day mikan." Hotaru said.

"yeah, I will miss you!!" said mikan, crying.

_Now I'm loosing my best friend too, thought Mikan._

"Bye mikan." Said Hotaru.

"And make sure you keep the promise you promised me." Said hotaru.

Hotaru got in the black car. She faced mikan through the window. And smiled her rare smile.

**_At Mikan's house_**

Mikan went inside her mom's room. She wiped her mom's forehead.

"Mom, I hope you will get better soon. And I promised to take care of you. I will get a part time job. And take care of you. Since dad died, I became depressed and didn't want to do anything. But I don't want to loose you too. It was Hotaru's last day today. She left already. I promised her that I will take of you. PLZ MOM DON'T DIE!!..I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU TOO!!..PLZ!!" Mikan said crying, while holding onto her mom's pale hand.

Then she started to fall asleep at the side of her mom's bed.

**_A few hours later_**

Miyu woke up, and found that her mom wasn't breathing.

"MOM!! MOM!! MOM!!" she screamed

Mikan rushed to the telephone and dialed 9-1-1.

"HELLO!! PLEASE SEND AN AMBULANCE IMMEDIATELY!! MY MOM ISN'T BREATHING!!" shouted mikan.

Then she hanged up the phone. Then she ran upstairs quickly.

She started doing CPR, but it didn't work.

Then 30 minutes later the ambulance came.

**_At the hospital_**

Mikan was at the waiting room, panicking.

_Oh mom, please be alright! I don't want to lose you too. You're the only family I have, except for Hortaru, thought Mikan crying._

"umm…Miss Sakura…" the doctor came in with a sad face.

Mikan looked up with red eyes from crying.

"Miss Sakura…..I'm really sorry…but…your mother is….**DEAD**." said the doctor sadly.

**_Dead!?_** _Why did she have to die!! I guess I lost you!! Why mom!! I should of took care of you more!! But I was to foolish to do anything, I was still hurt when dad died!! Its my fault you died!! I'm really sorry!! Thought Mikan. _

Then she started crying.

**_At Mikan's house_**

She opened the door, and walked into the darkness. Then closed the door.

All the lights was off, except the moonlight shown her face.

Her eyes was covered with her bangs, then tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Then she wiped her tears and started to walk upstairs to her moms room, where she died.

She climbed up to the bed where her mom died and fell asleep. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

**_The next day_**

DING DONG DING DONG

The door bell woke up Mikan.

As she opened the door, she found a man who had blonde hair, had a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes?" she said with sadness in her voice. Her eyes were red and sore from crying.

"Umm..is Mikan Sakura there?"

"I'm right here."

"Hi. I'm Narumi." He said putting his hands out.

But Mikan didn't shake his hand.

"What do you want?" she said curiously.

"Well I'm here to pick you up and drop you off to your new school." Narumi said.

"Nobody told you that your moving to a new school?" he said.

"No….my mom just died yesterday." She said her bangs covering her eyes. Just thinking of her mother made tears form in her eyes.

"oh…..I'm sorry to hear that." He said. He saw her eyes, it looked like she was in much pain.

"Well your moving to a school called Alice Academy. The school is for children who has special abilities or powers." He said.

"Wait. So your saying that I have powers and that's why your sending me to a school I never heard about. How do you even know I have powers." She said curiously, but still sad.

"Well…you have a power of course…because when you were little I used my Alice to control you but you didn't even feel a thing…." He said.

"Hey. How do you know me?" she said.

"I know your parents, actually they went to the same school." He said.

Narumi checked his watch. It was getting late.

"It's getting late, so you better come with me." He said grabbing her wrists, and headed towards the car.

"ok" she said confused.

"I'm really sorry if I brought up your parents." He said.

He saw that she was crying, but he wanted to leave her alone for a minute.

"Ok here we are…**ALICE ACADEMY" **he said.

* * *

**PLz review and i promise to update ASAP**


	3. A New school

_**As long as you are here**_

_**Chapter 3: A new school**_

**Flashback…**

**"I'm really sorry if I brought up your parents." He said.**

**He saw that she was crying, but he wanted to leave her alone for a minute.**

"**Ok here we are…ALICE ACADEMY" he** **said.**

**End of flashback…**

Mikan was really amazed how huge it was in the inside, but still sad.

She came out of the car with a sad look on her face.

"From now on you have to call me Narumi sensei…ok?" he said

"ok" Mikan said. Her head looking down at the floor.

She didn't want to live here in this strange place.

"Follow me, I'll show you where your bedroom is..ok?" he said happily

"ok" she said still looking down.

**_At her new bedroom_**

"Here it is!" he said

She looked around the room.

She found it nice and cozy.

"Narumi sensei. Is it ok if you leave me alone for a minute." She said looking at him, with no emotion on her face.

"Ok, then I'll be right back in 10 min." he said closing the door.

She went to the window and looked.

Then tears started to fall down her cheeks.

She wanted to go back home. Where she can rot to death. She didn't like the school. She hated it.

_Mom why did you have to leave me??_ Tears flowed down her cheeks again._ Did you want to leave me?? I promised that I would take care of you but it was to late. It's my fault that you died. I was only thinking about dad's death, and I didn't even took proper care of you._

Outside. A boy with raven haired hair and crimson eyes saw a girl at the window crying.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes?" Mikan said, quickly wiping her tears.

"It's me Narumi sensei. May I come in now?" he said politely.

"H-Hai" she said.

"Mikan, here's your uniform, and you allowance. You are a three star." He said

"ok" she said

"Narumi sensei is it ok if I could go back home and get some of my belongings? I promise it will only take a few seconds." She said hoping he will say yes.

"Well….ok…why not." He said happily.

"ok" she said.

**_At her house once again_**

She grabbed some clothes, accessories, and the most important picture.

The picture had her mom and dad in it with her. She would never leave without it.

"Ok I'm done." She said getting in the car.

"Ok." Narumi sensei said.

**_Meanwhile_**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" she said.

"Its me Narumi sensei."

"Come in"

"Mikan, I just wanted to tell you that you will start class tomorrow, and goodluck.

And don't worry I will introduce you. So you don't have to be nervous. Well Ja!" he said.

She looked at the window. The moon was full and it was shining brightly.

And she fell asleep

**_The Next morning_**

Mikan woke up early. She took a bath and then put on her uniform.

She remember where to go because Narumi sensei told her where to go.

But as she was walking, she found a cherry blossom tree. She looked at her watch and

had time. So she sat under the cherry blossom tree.

It reminded her of her mother.

Whenever the cherry blossoms would bloom, her mom would always take her to the

cherry blossom tree at the parka and they would watch it bloom.

Then when she got back to her senses, she was almost late.

**_At the classroom_**

"Everybody!! I want you to meet a very new student." Marumi sensei said.

"Everybody meet Mikan Sakura!!"

Mikan wasn't nervous at all. In fact she wasn't paying attention, her eyes was looking at

the cherry blossom trees.

"Mikan you will sit next to Natsume Hyuuga, way over back to the back."

"Hai" she said.

As she was walking she saw Hotaru, but wasn't surprise.

She stopped in front of her and said…

"Hotaru….I'm sorry but I broke the promise…I hope you will still forgive me." She said

with a blank expression on her face.

Everybody looked at both of them.

Hotaru stood up and said…

"Mikan….I'm sorry." She said

Hotaru knew what Mikan meant.

Then Mikan proceeded to walk to her seat.

_I swear I have seen that girl somewhere. Natsume thought. Wait wasn't she the one who _

_was at the window crying. I wonder what she was crying about._

Then suddenly he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

Her bangs was covering her face.

_Why is she crying. He thought._

Suddenly he saw a picture of a woman and a man and her in it.

"Natsume. You will be the partner of Mikan. Please be easy on her, she's...been suffering

a lot." Narumi sensei whispered through Natsume's ear.

_Suffering? He thought curiously._

"Whatever" he said.

**_Dismissal_**

As class ended, Hotaru went up to mikan and said…

"Mikan, I'm really sorry about your mom." Hotaru didn't know what else to say to

comfort her.

"Why don't we get something to eat, ok?" she said. (WOW! I can't believe Hotaru so caring)

"Ok" she said.

**_At the cafeteria_**

"Mikan this is Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Natsume, and Ruka. (if I forgot someone plz tell me)

"Hi" she said sounding unenthusiastic.

"Hotaru why is she sounding so unhappy?" Yuu whispered to Hotaru.

"I can't say, but you can ask her." She said drinking her apple juice.

"Umm…Mikan….why do you sound so unhappy?" Yuu said nervously.

"Because….." she said not wanting to say the sentence.

"Because what??" Anna said.

Everybody was listening.

"Because……my parents…….are gone" she said with tears on her eyes.

Everybody was shocked.

Yuu was feeling guilty for asking why.

Anna and Nonoko, was sad.

Koko, was trying to read her mind but somehow he couldn't.

_How come I can't read her mind? He thought._

Ruka was just sad

And Natsume was just looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

_So that's why she's been acting unhappy, huh? He thought._

"I'm really sorry for asking." Yuu said.

"That's okay…..I mean it's my fault my mother died…" she said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Mikan…" Hotaru said in a whisper.

"I was too foolish to even take care of her….I was just thinking about how I should die as

soon as possible….I even promised Hotaru that I was going to take care of my mother…but I failed……….Hotaru I'm sorry……..Please excuse me…" Mikan stood up and began walking to her dorm.

"Hotaru…..how did Mikan's parents die?" Koko asking.

"Mikan's father was a soldier….and he died by getting shot six times on his chest……..Mikan's mother grew very weak after the fathers death…..and simply, she just died…..but I don't know how." Hotaru said.

"But what does she mean…it was her fault that her mother died." Anna asked

"Well…before we went to school…I told her to promise me that she will take care of her mother…..but she just responed an 'OK'….I guess she thought she's the one responsible for her mothers death, for not taking care of her." Hotaru said unappy.

"But I don't think it was her fault…" said Koko

"Maybe she was getting weaker and weaker that she couldn't be helped," said Anna.

Natsume and Ruka stayed quiet until the conversation was over.

Natsume and Ruka was under the cherry blossom tree.

"that story was very sad" said Ruka sadly.

"Well…she's an idiot for thinking it was her fault." Said Natsume looking at the sunset.

_Natsume…Ruka thought._


	4. A wonderful voice and 3 wonderful songs

_**As long as you are here**_

_**Chapter 4: A wonderful voice and 3 wonderful songs**_

_**Part 1**_

**Flashback**

**Natsume and Ruka stayed quiet until the conversation was over.**

**Natsume and Ruka was under the cherry blossom tree.**

"**that story was very sad" said Ruka sadly.**

"**Well…she's an idiot for thinking it was her fault." Said Natsume looking at the **

**sunset.**

_**Natsume…Ruka thought.**_

**End of flashback**

**A/N:** When I was listening to songs, I heard these songs and I was wondering if I put them in my story. So I did. Hope you like it. And sorry about those grammar mistakes on the last chapters, I'm really not good at grammar…hehe…and once again hope you like it.

_**Morning**_

Mikan got up early. First she took a long bath so she can relax. Then she put on her uniform and after that she brushed her hair.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" she said still brushing her hair.

"Hi Mikan, Its me Hotaru." Hotaru said.

"Oh…hi Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Are you feeling better today?" Hotaru said.

"I'm ok." She said

"Well, I know you haven't had the tour of the school yet, but I can't tour you, I'm really busy doing my new inventions. But you still can have a tour, just ask your partner, But if he doesn't agree just tell me ok?" she said.

"Ok, will do." Mikan said.

"Ok…why don't we have breakfast now?" Hotaru asked.

"Ok sure." She said.

_**Breakfast table**_

"Are you feeling better now, Mikan?" Yuu said afraid, he didn't want to hurt her like what happened last time.

"Yeah, I'm ok now" she said.

Yuu sighed.

"I'm going now." Mikan said Standing up.

"Well its still early to go to class, we have like 30 minutes." Hotaru said.

"I'm not going to class, I'm going somewhere for a minute, so please excuse me." She said walking away to the table.

Mikan walked to the cherry blossom tree.

She sat there looking at the lake.

Then she started singing…

_It's so hard to lose the one you love_

_To finally have to say goodbye_

_You try to be strong, but the pain keeps holding on_

_And all you can do is cry_

Natsume was walking, until he heard a voice singing.

He stopped, then he followed where the voice was coming from.

When he saw who it was, he leaped to a tree not far from where Mikan was sitting.

He watched her and listened.

_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on_

_When the fairy tale that you once knew, is gone_

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I'll still be holding on, to all of our memories_

_And all of what used to be_

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I will stand tall, and know that you're here with_

_me in my heart_

_When the last teardrop falls_

_So now I'm alone_

_And life keeps moving on_

_But my destination still unknown_

_Her voice is so soothing, I never knew she can sing this great. Natsume what are you thinking!!! But her voice is relaxing. _Then he felt something warm inside. _Why am I feeling so warm inside?? Whatever I'm going. _But somehow he couldn't move. So he just sat on the bark of the tree and continued to listen to her.

_If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight_

_It would be to have you right back by my side_

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I'll still be holding on, to all of our memories_

_And all of what used to be_

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I will stand tall, and know that you're here with_

_me in my heart_

_When the last teardrop falls_

_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again_

_But the emptiness from missing you will never, ever end_

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I'll still be holding on, to all of our memories_

_And all of what used to be, between you and me_

_When the last teardrop falls_

_I will stand tall, and know that you're here with_

_me in my heart_

_When the last teardrop falls_

When she finished she looked at her watch, her eyes widened.

She only had 5 minutes till class starts.

She started running.

Natsume who was still at the tree, still planted on the tree, but as he shook his thoughts away he began leaping tree to tree, to get to class.

* * *

**So how was that? This is only part one…..Plz review….and if I made grammar errors….I'm really sorry….but I hope you enjoyed it…. **


	5. part 2

_**As Long as you are here**_

_**Chapter 5: A wonderful voice and 3 wonderful songs**_

_**Part 2**_

**A/N: There's one part I forgot to put on one of the chapters. The part is Mikan's parents funeral. So I decided I will put this part in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Flashback**

**When she finished she looked at her watch, her eyes widened.**

**She only had 5 minutes till class starts.**

**She started running.**

**Natsume who was still at the tree, still planted on the tree, but as he shook his thoughts away he began leaping tree to tree, to get to class.**

**End of flashback**

_**Inside the classroom**_

Mikan was just in time. She came in panting.

"What happened Mikan?" Nonoko said.

"I thought I was going to be late so I ran, but it seems I was just in time." She said with a smile. (finally she smiled!)

"Mikan you **smiled**!" said Anna.

"Oh…" she said.

"Are you ok?" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

_I bet she sang. Hotaru thought smiling._

Hotaru knew that sometimes when Mikan was feeling down, Mikan would always sing a song that expressed her feelings. Hotaru knew this because they were best friends, and they knew each other for a long time.

Hotaru went to up to Mikan.

"Mikan?" Hotaru said.

"Yes, Hotaru." Said Hotaru.

"Did you sing?" asked Hotaru.

"Hey, how did you know? Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Of course I know. Because whenever you feel down, you would always sing a song that expresses your feelings. So what song did you sing?" she asked.

"That's a secret." Mikan giggled.

"I'm really happy your finally smiling, because I don't like seeing you sad." She said to Mikan gently.

"Thank you." She said giving her a weak smile.

But somehow she didn't feel completely happy. She still felt emptiness and loneliness.

The door came opening, revealing a certain raven haired guy, Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume. What took you so long?" ruka asked him.

"Nothing" he said, with no emotion.

He sat innhis seat then, he bagan reading his manga, but his eyes weren't on the manga it was on a girl who had brunette hair.

_She looks so happy. I wonder what made her happy? He thought._

Ruka saw this and began wondering.

_Why is he staring at Mikan for? He thought curiously._

_**Dismissal**_

"Hey!" Koko.

"Hey! Guys! Do you guys want to go to central town?" he asked everybody.

"Yeah sure!" everybody said.

"Natsume, do u want to go?" Ruka asked.

"Whatever." He said.

And so they went too.

_**Central Town**_

As they got off from the bus, they saw lots of people there.

"There is sure lots of people today." Said Anna.

"Yup." Said Nonoko.

They saw couples, kids, and couples with little kids (probably their taking them out or there friends).

And when Mikan saw the couples with the little kids it reminded her of her parents when they took her shopping.

**Flashback**

**This happened the day before Mikan's father had to go to war.**

"**Mikan!" her mom shouted.**

**Mikan was upstairs watching tv.**

"**Coming!"**

**She ran downstairs.**

"**Mikan. Do you want to go shopping with us?" said her dad.**

"**Yes!" she said in a cute way.**

_**At a store**_

"**Mommy! Daddy! Look!" she said pointing to a beautiful porcelain doll.**

"**What a beautiful doll. Do you want it Mikan?" her dad asked.**

"**Yes, please!" she said.**

"**Ok, but lets make a deal." He said.**

"**Ok!" she said giggling.**

"**Ok, I'll buy you this doll if you promise me to take care of yourself and your mom. OK?" he said**

"**I promise!" she said.**

**(she kinda acted like a little kid here…hehe)**

**End of flashback**

_Too bad I didn't get that doll. I don't deserve it anyway. She though, hiding her eyes under her bangs._

Natsume saw this and looked at the couple with the little kid.

Then he faced Mikan

"Are you okay little girl?" he said.

"Yeah I'm fine." But she didn't even smile.

"Whatever." He said coolly.

_**After Central town**_

"That was fun!" said Anna.

"Lets do that again sometime!" Nonoko said.

"I'm tired, why don't we go back? It's getting late" said Yuu.

_**Getting off the bus**_

"Mikan lets go, I'll walk you too your room." Said Hotaru.

"No its ok, I'm going to stay here outside for awhile." Said Mikan.

"Are you going to sing again?" Hotaru asked

"Maybe." She said.

But Hotaru knew she was going to sing.

"Ok, then I'll just go bye." Said hotaru.

And then everybody went to their rooms, except for one.

He was at the cherry blossom tree, but he was sitting at the branch.

Natsume saw someone calming toward the tree, so he went up higher.

_Mikan? Why is she here? He thought_

Then she sat down and started singing…

* * *

When Hotaru got to her bedroom.

She opened the window and started listening to mikan's soothing voice.

But somehow she saw a figure sitting on top of the bark of the cherry blossom tree, where Mikan was sitting.

_When you get caught in the rain, with nowhere to run_

_When you're distraught and in pain, without anyone_

_When you keep crying out to be saved_

_But nobody comes and you feel so far away_

_That you just can't find your way home_

_You can get there alone_

_It's okay, what you say is_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again, on my own_

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day_

_And I make it through the rain_

_And if you keep falling down, don't you dare give in_

_You will arise safe and sound_

_So keep pressing on steadfastly_

_And you'll find what you need to prevail_

_What you say_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again, on my own_

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day_

_And I make it through the rain_

_And when the wind blows_

_As shadows grow close, don't be afraid_

_There's nothing you can't face_

_And sure they tell you, you'll never pull through_

_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say, yeah_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again, on my own_

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day_

_And I make it through the rain_

_I can make it through the rain_

_And stand up once again_

_And I live one more day and night_

_And I can make it through the rain_

_Wow I didn't know she can sing that high. She's pretty good. Oh Natsume! What are you talking about! He thought._

_Good job Mikan! Goodnight. Hotaru thought smiling. And Natsume don't you think I saw you. I wonder what you want from my Mikan. She thought closing her window._

_**At the Sakura Tree**_

"It's getting pretty cold, I guess I should go back to my room." She said, walking to her room, smiling.

_I guess I should go to. She looks so cute when she smiles. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NATSUME!? He thought blushing red._

_**The Next Day**_

Mikan was inside the classroom talking to Yuu, Anna, Koko, and Ruka.

But where was Hotaru and natsume.

Well, the were outside the classroom door.

"What do you Imai?" he said annoyingly.

"Why were you at the cherry blossom tree, and why were you spying on Mikan?" she said, with a blank expression on her face.

"W-Well, I...was at the cherry blossom tree because that's were I always hang out, and I wasn't spying on Mikan. I was already there when she came." He said not looking at Hotaru.

"Then how come you didn't leave?" she said.

"I didn't want to leave?" he said blushing, not looking at her.

But Hotaru saw this and began wondering.

"Why didn't you want to leave? And why are you blushing?" she said.

"Why would I leave, she should leave. And IM NOT BLUSHING!" he said, annoyed.

"You like her, don't you?" hotaru said.

"N-No..I..I don't!" he said hesitantly.

"Why would I like an idiot like her!" he said.

"Don't you call her an Idiot." She said a little mad.

Then…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

He got hit with her latest Baka gun invention.

"IMAI!!" he said rubbing his head.

* * *

**How was that??...well plz review!!...and this is only part 2..hehe..if you have any suggestions, im always open for suggestions…**


	6. part 3

_**As long as you are here**_

_**Chapter 6: A wonderful voice and 3 wonderful songs**_

_**Part 3**_

**Umm…I forgot to mention about Mikan's parents funeral, on the last chapter. I'm really sorry!! But I will put it on the next chapter. I'm REALLY SORRY, I CONFUSED YOU!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"**Why would I like an idiot like her!" he said.**

"**Don't you call her an idiot." She said a little mad.**

**Then…**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**He got hit with her latest Baka gun invention.**

"**IMAI!!" he said rubbing his head.**

**End of flashback**

After that conversation, they went back inside.

"Hotaru! Where did you go?" said Mikan smiling.

"I just needed to talk to Natsume here." Said Hotaru.

"Oh, ok." She said.

_**Dismissal**_

"I'M SO TIRED!" said Mikan stretching her arms.

"Yeah, me too" said Anna.

"WELL! I'll SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Mikan said.

"Your not going back to your room?" said Yuu.

"No." said Mikan.

"How come Mikan is always staying outside?" said Nonoko.

"Well, if you want to know then follow me." Hotaru said, leading them to a bush near the cherry blossom tree.

"Hotaru, what are we doing here?" said Yuu.

"Well, you wanted to know why Mikan is always staying outside right?" said Hotaru.

"Yeah." Said Yuu.

"Then watch." Hotaru said.

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume, watched.

Well, Natsume was leaning on a tree, reading his manga.

"Natsume, do you want to watch?" said Ruka.

"No." he said not even taking his eyes off the manga.

"Ok." He said.

All of them saw Mikan sitting down.

And then she started singing….

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

"Wow! I didn't know she can sing!" said Anna.

They were all shocked except for Natsume. But he wasn't really reading his Manga, he was actually listening to Mikan.

"She sings so soothingly, and beautiful." Said Koko.

"It relaxes me." Said Yuu

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Babe I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

_Another aero plane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_Let me go home  
'Cause I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
That this is not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

After she sang she looked at the sky.

_Beautiful. She thought._

Then she heard a rustle behind a bush.

"W-WHO I-I-IS…T-T-THERE!!" she said scared.

"Hi." Said Hotaru, with no emotion.

"WOW! MIKAN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN SING!!" said Anna and Nonoko rushingto Mikan.

"W-Well…" she said putting her hand at the back of her head and rubbing it.

"You sing so beautiful!" said Yuu.

"WOW! Mikan, you sing pretty well." said Ruka blushing.

"Thank you!" she said smiling.

Then Ruka blushed a little more because he saw Mikan smile.

"Oi, little girl….good singing." He said blushing crimson.

Mikan didn't see this but, somebody did and that somebody is…..

**Hotaru.**

"Thank you Natsume- kun." She said, also smiling at him.

He blushed crimson red, as he saw her smile.

Hotaru went up to Natsume and asked him….

"Hey." She said to Natsume.

"What is it Imai?" he asked annoyed.

"Why were you blushing?" she asked.

"I-I…wasn't…b-blushing." He said blushing again.

"See you just did it right now." She said with no emotion.

"N-No I didn't." he said looking the other way.

"You like Mikan, don't you?" she said teasing him.

"S-SHUT UP!" he said.

"HOTARU! Did you tell them I could sing?!" she said still blushing.

"No, they wanted see why you were always hanging outside. So I showed them what were you doing." She said with no emotion.

"If you guys wanted to know why I hang out, outside then why didn't you guys ask me?" she said to everybody.

"Well, I…um…never thought of that...hehe." Yuu said.

"(sigh)" Mikan.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Since you guys already pissed me off." said Mikan angrily, walking away.

"O-Ok….well sorry Mikan." said Yuu

"IT'S OK!!" she said putting a hand in the air and didn't look back, she just continued to walk.

_But I can't believe they heard me sing. Especially Natsume, is he really that kind? Because whenever I see girls hanging out with him, he just scares them off, and gets pissed. But why is he nice to me? Thought Mikan._

When she got to her room, she just threw herself on the bed and didn't bother changing clothes. She just slept peacefully.

One wasn't sleeping yet though.

**Flashback**

_Then Ruka blushed a little more because he saw Mikan smile._

"_Oi, little girl...good singing." He said blushing crimson._

_Mikan didn't see this but, somebody did and that somebody is….._

_**Hotaru.**_

"_Thank you Natsume- kun." She said, also smiling at him._

_He blushed crimson red, as he saw her smile._

**End of flashback**

_Why was I blushing? I never felt like this before. But whenever I see her smile it just gives me a warm feeling inside, and it makes me want to smile. He thought. NATSUME WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!! I DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT!! But why do I feel so happy inside._

But of course he just ignored it. And fell asleep.

* * *

**PLZ!! REVIEW!!...hehe…hope you enjoyed it…And HAPPY NEW YEARS!!...**


	7. Please Read!

For all the readers who have read my stories I thank you! I know I haven't been updating my stories but soon enough I will be updating. I have **VERY** important news so please check out my profile.

Thank you so much!

A/N: If you want to know when the stories will be updated, you will have to go on my profile. So please check in, every often. I will be updating my profile about 3-4 times a week. If you have any comments please feel free to comment me anytime. But I will do my best to answer questions immediately.

Thank you again and Happy new years to you all.


End file.
